Untitled
by StandUpEvenIfYouStandAlone
Summary: Maybe i'm not really alone. Maybe things will start to look up. WARNING: NOT really for young readers ohh and a bit of SerenityXDuke. Not a Romance Fic.


I'm sitting in my room when I hear a door slam shut, and someone knocking into things. 'Oh for the love of Ra he's drunk again.

"Serenity, get your ass down here!"

I run down the stairs and stand in front of the person I'm ashamed to call my father.

"Why isn't my beer here?" He didn't even wait for my answer instead he just slammed me into a wall and slapped me.

"I'm sorry father I was doing my homework."

I'm guessing that wasn't the answer he wanted because he let me slid to the floor after I looked like he was going to leave, when he suddenly turned around and started to kick me in the stomach.

"Go get my beer and then come back, I'm not finished with you yet."

I got up off the floor wincing in pain as I did so. Sometimes I feel alone, I mean I know I've got my brother, Joey and all my friends but sometimes it feels like too much. I realize that I was rubbing my arm as I said this. I look down at them and see the self-inflicted scars that litter them.

'For those confused allow me to explain. My name is Serenity Wheeler and I have an abusive dad. I have an amazingly caring brother who has absolutely no idea that I live with our dad and the greatest friends anyone could ask for. On the outside I'm kind and sweet and on the inside I would give anything to keep my friends safe, that actually one of…no actually to only reason I still live with my dad. Oh and one last thing my friends and I are well known duelist….well actually my brother and his friend Yugi are the two best duelist in the world, but the rest of us are pretty good as well. Oh wait I forgot one thing I'm also madly in love with brothers friend/rival Duke Devlin'

"You whore what's taking so long?" I quickly grab his beer and bring it to him, but almost drop it out of fear when I see him holding his belt in his hands.

"H-Hear" was all I could manage before I had to try to not cry out in pain when I feel the metal of the belt crash down on my back. This went on for about fifteen minutes after that he got bored and kicked me again before he left and passed out in his room.

I groaned and forced myself up. 'Stupid you should be used to this it's been going on for months now I should be used to the pain.'

I walk to the bathroom and clean myself up then I take out my razor and watch as the blood flows out of my wrist. While waiting for the bleeding to stop I make a decision, and that decision is that I'm leaving tonight and I'm not coming back. 'And for those of you thinking were will she go. I'll live with Joey he's been trying to get me to stay with him for about two months now anyway.'

**:::::xxxx:::::xxxx:::::xxxx:::::xxxx:::::**

'Well I'm all packed now all I have to do is get out of the house. And that shouldn't be a problem since my _father _is passed out in his room.'

Haha I did it I'm out…now to get to Joey's. Might as well start walking.

Ok so I've been walking for about a half-hour when I hear someone call my name. 'Oh God' I turn around expecting to see my father's fist heading towards my face but instead I see something worse…Duke Devlin.

"Serenity what the hell happened to you?!?!?!?!?!" Duke looked pissed off and ready to kill.

"Ummm……" I tried to run but Duke grabbed me.

"Who. .?" My mind went blank as I tried to think up an excuse so instead I did something that I haven't done in a really long time. I cried.

Duke lead me to a bench and held me as I cried and explained everything to him. After I calmed down I turned away from him only to have a gentle hand bring it back. "Serenity why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Truthfully I didn't think anyone would care or that you would think I was we….mfff" My explanation was cut short by a pair of soft and caring lips on mine.

"Serenity I love you and I always will, NEVER think that I or anyone else wouldn't care. Now come on I'll take you to Joey's." And once again before I had a chance to answer I was cut off but this time it wasn't by a foot to my stomach or a fist to my face but by two strong arms picking me up and bringing me to the real place I call home…my brothers house.

**:::::xxxx:::::xxxx:::::xxxx:::::xxxx:::::**

Apparently I fell asleep on the way there cause I woke up in my brothers room in his house.

I get up and go to the family room where I see Joey and Duke talking. They looked surprised to see me awake but I didn't care I ran over to Joey and gave him a big hug. So for like five minutes we just sat there and hugged but then I remembered Duke was in the room and that I have something to say to him.

I break away from Joey and run and kiss Duke on the lips and say "I love you too." The look in his eyes told me that I am finally safe and free. Until……

"DUKE!!!!"

So I look at Duke and give him the only words of advice I can. "Run" I say laughing the whole time. And he does but to my surprise Joey doesn't follow instead he turns to me and kisses my forhead.

"I guess my little sister is growing up. But why didn't you tell me about dad."

I sigh I should have guesses this would have come up "He threatened to hurt you."

"Ummm but cant he just find you here."

"No. the police found an interesting video of him beating me and him threatening me." Joey stared at me dumbfounded that his angelic little sister could do such a thing. "Oh and Joey can you sign this." I hold out a piece of paper.

"Sure what is it?"

"My custody papers."

Then the biggest smile you will probably ever see appeared on both their faces and they both knew everything will be all right.

**:::::xxxx:::::xxxx:::::xxxx:::::xxxx:::::**

**Well there you have it I've been meaning to get this off my chest and so there it is. **


End file.
